With the development of computer information technology and display technology, a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display technology has become a focus of research in the display field. 3D displays allow myriad of special visual effects to be presented to viewers. 3D display technologies can reproduce completely 3D spatial information in a scene, so as to allow a viewer to see elements of the scene emerging from the screen, stretching into the depth of the screen, and/or suspending in the air.
Autostereoscopic 3D display technology refers to a display technique, in which a 3D effect can be observed without the assistance of special eyewear. Autostereoscopic 3D displays based on gratings may be among the most widely used. Its advantages include simple construction, easy implementation, and remarkable visual effects. Lens grating and slit grating are the two main grating techniques. A lens grating generally includes a transparent grating plate having a cylindrical array. A slit grating generally includes a transparent grating thin film having a slit array with alternating bright and dark domains. Among other advantages, the construction of slit grating is usually simpler, its production cost lowerer, its grating parameters easier to manipulate, and it is free of focus problems. As such, 3D displays often utilize slit grating.